Prototipo
by Meri Bloody
Summary: Levi es un soldado altamente capacitado asesinando, trabaja actualmente para una base en María, un centro que se dedica a la erradicación de amenazas tales como asesinos, violadores o grandes peligros. Al inicio del invierno, ha llegado un nuevo homicida a la ciudad, uno conocido por despedazar a sus víctimas, Eren, un muchacho… que no podía ser humano. ErenxLevi, lemon, AU.
1. No subestimes a un monstruo

Este fic es para el evento de la página **Rivaille uke**, es muy buena, pásense por esa página si quieren ver contenido del sargento más pequeñito y adorable mordiendo almohada. Esta historia es ErenxLevi, el primero es seme y el segundo es uke.

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, sólo el contexto que uso para desenvolver a los personajes que tomé prestado.  
Advertencia: Lenguaje obsceno, lemon, quizás violación, sangre y demás.

* * *

Aquel pequeño hombre suspiró con fuerza viendo el espectáculo sobre sus ojos, todos estaban reunidos frente a un cartel dramáticamente alarmados, se podría decir a ciencia cierta que era el café haciendo su adrenérgico efecto en todo el cuerpo de esos pobres tipos.

Levi, el nombre de aquel hombre pequeño, se encogió de hombros y no hizo más que suspirar otra vez. Entornó sus ojos sobre el lejano cartel, ordenó un poco más su puesto y se dirigió frente al cúmulo de gente. Todos al notar su presencia se apartaron de pronto, dejando a Levi un libre acceso para ver la situación.

Sobre la sagrada cartelera de crímenes había una foto grande que sobresaltaba entre las demás, parecía ser un mocoso de máximo unos diecisiete a dieciocho años, bastante normal, de cabello café de largo promedio en un hombre y de ojos hermosamente verdes, no era demasiado blanco, tenía su color personalizado en el rostro. Levi repasó al muchacho en aquella foto una vez más y miró a sus compañeros con incredulidad.

—¿Quién puso la foto de su hijo en esta mierda?–aseveró aburrido, sabía que se podría tratar de un delincuente o un violador, ya que las apariencias engañan, pero nunca se imaginó un espectáculo como ese por ese niñato.

—Se-señor...—se atrevió a hablar una pequeña pelirroja, su nombre era Petra. Todos guardaron más silencio cuando la muchacha argumentó la situación.

—Procede...—suspiró Levi mientras bajaba la mirada.—Explica el caso.

—Su nombre... es Eren, señor. Es extraño que no haya oído hablar de él. Es un asesino que actualmente se está trasladando, su zona de homicidios hace unos meses atrás era dos ciudades al norte, sin embargo, anoche cometió otro delito en este distrito, en María, señor...

—Un asesino más que se muda a María. Sina suele estar mucho más vigilada actualmente con el cambio de mando presidencial. ¿No será un cobarde? Infórmeme más.—comentó mientras arrancaba la fotografía del tablero, abajo se encontraba un pequeño mapa, Levi abrió un poco los ojos al ver diferentes puntos marcados.

–Señor, se le ha interceptado durante el crimen diez veces... y ha escapado con éxito.

—Matando a todos los oficiales a cargo...—releyó la información, con sus ojos suavemente fascinados, mirando la información con sorpresa.

—Ha matado cien personas... y hay otros casos que pueden imputársele con facilidad, sin embargo, no ha habido testigo para esos casos "particulares".

—¿Quien está a cargo del caso? ¿Ya se asignó quién debe ir de esta sección?

—No señor... se nos ha dado la elección de elegir por nosotros mismos, sin embargo, si es que no va al menos un grupo de diez personas removerán a todos los de aquí y los sustituirán por otros... —apagó la voz Ral.

El mayor sonrió un momento, con una risa un tanto falsa. Pensó en que los altos mandos eran bastante sensatos, daban la elección de retirarse si no tenían el coraje de morir cumpliendo el deber, sin embargo, cerraban el paso para que fueran contratados nuevamente en su oficio en cualquier parte, la influencia actualmente del servicio de seguridad secreta contra criminales peligrosos cada vez parece más una mafia que un órgano que busca ayudar al prójimo desamparado.

—Yo guiaré la misión. —susurró Levi con esa confianza típica que tenía.—Tenemos autorización para matarlo al más mínimo comportamiento hostil ¿Verdad?

—Está en lo correcto señor, pero no entiende, él no es humano, su resistencia no es humana... las balas que ha recibido...

—Nadie es invencible, todo tiene su punto débil. No tomé este trabajo para quedarme sentado y asustado como una pobre víctima. Si alguno de ustedes está interesado en seguirme, que se me notifique antes del viernes, sino, vendrá otro a reemplazarlos, bueno, eso ya deben saberlo.—informó de manera gélida y seria, un motivante que sólo él podía aplicar de esa forma.

No importa que tan increíble fuera ese mocoso, ya ha asesinado a expertos sádicos, incluso aquellos que dominan armas o estrategias de manera sobrehumana. Ese chico debía tener un punto no blindado, lo encontraría y destruiría por completo, a menos claro, que logré capturarlo vivo. Levi no es un asesino en cubierto de la justicia, no disfruta matar, pero los retos era algo que no podía pasar tan a la ligera, además, si las circunstancias se volvieran extraordinarias, no le importaba apretar un simple gatillo para acabar con la amenaza que lo perseguía.

Miró nuevamente al muchacho, mientras Petra le observa angustiada junto a otros, por más excepcional que fuera Levi en aquel cuerpo armado, ese muchacho de grandes ojos verdes no dejaba de infundir ese miedo a la muerte a cada uno de los presentes.

—Así que has matado a cien personas sin fallar ¿Eh? Nada mal, Eren...—soltó con ese pequeño interés que no se marcaba de manera explícita en su rostro, pero que estaba allí.

Ese mocoso ha matado a cien personas... Levi ya iba en la quinientos cincuenta.

* * *

—¡Ese maldito monstruo!—gritó una de las mujeres monitoreando la pantalla frente suyo. —¡Mato al señor Rogers! ¡Está sólo a unos cuarenta metros de la estación! ¿Qué se cree ese mocoso? ¿Cree que podrá matarnos a todos?—la voz de la mujer no sonó del todo enfadada.

Al menos, así no sonó para Levi. La voz de la mujer se escuchó desesperada, poco profesional, con miedo, a punto de colapsar. Por eso cogió sin dudarlo el centro de monitoreo, para no participar en la misión que había aceptado, sino, sólo quedarse aguardando e informando a otro cuartel los avances.

El oficial y líder de la misión comenzó a alistarse. A pesar de no prestar en exceso atención al informe de "Eren", confirmó que no se sabía qué tipo de arma usaba este "monstruo" para matar a sus contrincantes, ninguno vivía para contarlo, y los oficiales que alcanzaban a verlo eran relevos de las otras unidades, aquellos que sólo alcanzaban a ver la escena de paso.

Se veía cuerpos destrozados, algunos concluyen que pudo ser una arma explosiva, pero no quedan rastros de pólvora, otros dicen que armas cortantes de algún modelo extraño, para cualquiera de los casos, Levi se puso el debido traje antibalas para actuar con mayor facilidad, además de los respectivos soportes en los antebrazos por si ese demente logra acercársele con alguna arma cortante.

Se armó con tres tipos de arma, municiones ligeras en su chaleco y una navaja.

No creía que hoy sería su último día, pero por unos momentos, pensó que si realmente moría gracias a un mocoso, no tendría realmente a nadie a quién decirle adiós.

—Espero que estén bien, idiotas…—Levi cometió una excepción, a un grupo… lo había mandado a otra misión días antes. El equipo que ahora era liberado por Petra Ral.

Ellos… le importaban, y no permitiría que murieran en misión si él pudo evitarlo desde las sombras y con su jodida influencia. Y lo hizo, deben estar a cientos de kilómetros, en una misión sencilla de espionaje. Salió a las afueras envuelto en ese pensamiento, la fría noche le recibió con un suspiro helado sobre la piel, Levi se quejó un poco, ese traje era seguro, pero la verdad, no abrigaba ni una mierda.

Se subió al auto blindado, cruzándose de brazos mientras trataba de no prestar atención a las agitadas respiraciones de sus compañeros, pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo terminarían sacando de quicio, y allí estaría él de nuevo, dando un discurso motivacional que nunca se propuso, pero que siempre cumple.

* * *

El olor era repugnante, Levi apretó los labios con fuerza enfocando su vista, concentrándose al máximo en medio de esos callejones, tratando de captar hasta el más mínimo ruido ¿Dónde estaba ese bastardo? Levi sólo podía sentir el olor a sangre, sólo pudo pisar los brazos mutilados, los torsos abiertos, las cabezas con ojos en blanco y con aquellas grotescas bocas abiertas mientras caía sangre de ellas, los huesos que sobresalían ante el espectáculo de carne eran dignos platos para devolver todo el desayuno.

Y… sólo habían pasado cuarenta minutos desde que llegó al lugar de la misión.

Levi hace unos minutos atrás mandó a todos a dispersarse, grupos de tres personas cerrando las cuatro escapatorias, él estaría en la del norte, los demás en la del oeste, sur y este.

Él creyó poder solo, creyó manejar la situación, sin embargo, una pequeña duda rondó su cabeza. Apresó con fuerza la arma en sus manos, "tonterías" pensó enfocado, cuando un soldado pierde la calma y no sigue con estrategia y racionalmente un operatorio… las probabilidades de que fracase aumentan considerablemente, tenía que seguir adelante, arrancar la vida de ese asesino para mantener la suya.

Jugar a ese antiguo y primitivo juego de la "supervivencia", donde el más fuerte es el que siempre sobrevive.

Levi se arriesgó a infiltrar la zona comprometida, una quinta zona en ese laberinto de callejones, aquella que estaba cerrada y donde debieron arrinconarlo él último equipo. Apuró el paso mientras corría cubriendo terreno, miró hasta el final del lado derecho del camino en T, en uno de los dos extremos cerrados, no había nada… pero según el patrón de muertes este debió ser el punto en el que…

—Oficial…—una voz zonó detrás de su espalda, era lejana, si los pasos hubieran estado a menos de cuarenta metros lo hubiera notado. Se giró encontrándose con un chico de polerón ancho de color tinto que le quedaba ancho cuyo color vino se veía levemente diferenciado por la cubierta de sangre en forma de gotas grandes y pequeñas que caían en su prenda, tenía unos zapatos gastados y unos pantalones de color negro algo más ajustados. Parecía un chico simple, alto, de un metro ochenta.

—Tú…—susurró Levi con la voz filosa. —¿Eren, no? —preguntó en una estúpida obviedad, a pesar de la sangre que caía por su rostro como una mascarilla al estilo del fantasma de la opera satánico era claramente el chico de la foto, ojos grandes pero filosos de color verde, cabello café y esa repugnante expresión de tranquilidad e inocencia.

—Perdón…—se explicó el muchacho levantando las manos y bajando un poco la mirada, Levi abrió los ojos tratando de encontrar el arma que usaba, parecía totalmente desprotegido, ¿Quizás en el bolsillo ancho de canguro de su chaquetón?. —Los maté…—continuó ese tal Eren, algo apenado.

—¿PERDÓN? ¿LOS MATÉ? ¡Oh maldita escoria! Con esa mierda te dejaré ir como si nada, yo limpio los cadáveres, sólo vete…—cargó su ironía con brusquedad, mientras la arma apuntaba fríamente directo a la cabeza del chico.

—Si me dejaran matar en paz, si no se metieran, no tendría que matarlos a ustedes… ustedes tratan de hacer el bien, sin embargo… no parecen escu-…

Antes que siquiera pudiera decir palabra alguna, la veloz bala del inglés explotó contra su carne, sin embargo, el sonido que se produjo no fue el que Levi esperó.

Eren se cubrió del impacto con los antebrazos, sin embargo, la bala no quedó siquiera incrustada en su brazo, cayó al suelo, como si la superficie de la piel fuera metálica.

Levi abrió los ojos analizando y viendo la ropa rasgada, podía ver la piel descubierta… ¿Cómo era posible que la bala no le entrara? Sin embargo, se defendió cuando el proyectil iba directo a su cabeza, lo que significaba que ese seguía siendo un punto crítico que ese ser trataba de proteger.

—Sabe… pensé que siendo el último quizás podría hablarle…—Levi se acercó sin bacilar, mirando qué podría usar Eren a su ventaja, nada…

Buen punto a favor.

La posición era ventajosa para él y tiene una cantidad de balas bastante buena, debe acercarse más, destrozar la piel, crear impacto. Levi apretó el gatillo, esta vez dirigiendo dos balas hacia la pierna del muchacho, Eren abrió los ojos sintiendo como su pierna cedía un poco y casi lo hace tropezar.

—Usted…—susurró con la voz un poco más ronca el muchacho, sin embargo, para la herida abierta y el reciente impacto, sólo la voz ronca era algo extraño, como si a ese niño no le doliera lo que debería.

—Déjame matarte luego, maldito mocoso. —sonrió un poco Levi. —Quédate allí, cierra los ojos, no sufrirás más puto asesino.

—N-no…—sonrió un poco Eren devuelta, su sonrisa se hizo más grande mientras que la pierna con la que debería estar imposibilitado para caminar comenzaba a moverse al son de sus pasos como si nada. —¡Aún no puedo morir oficial Levi! —exclamó con una sonrisa más torcida en sus labios, una grande mientras enseñaba gran parte de sus dientes y sus ojos estaban dilatados en locura. —¡SE LO PROMETÍ A ELLA, NO MORIRÉ! Debo… luchar, si no lucho…—susurró mirando fijamente al oficial quien continuaba su paso seguro hacia él. —Debo destrozarte… humano.

Levi guardó sus pistolas con rapidez y sacó unas metralletas a dos manos ligeras que llevaba en la espalda, volvió a insistir en despedazar las piernas, hasta que sintió al fin el sonido, el muchacho se desplomaba en el suelo, su expresión era indescifrable, Eren miró con los ojos sumamente abiertos al cielo al verse arrodillado con las piernas inutilizadas.

El oficial encontró su oportunidad en aquel momento, el basurero alto y extenso lo ayudó a caer por detrás del muchacho en un salto y una maniobra un tanto compleja, el pobre diablo apenas pudo girarse aterrado para recibir un impacto de bala justo en la cien, no duró más de unos segundos en esa posición, hasta que la figura cayó inerte al suelo mientras la sangre comenzaba a desparramarse en el concreto, Levi gastó las ultimas balas de su otra arma provisional en agujerar el estómago del chico y perforar su corazón, una pequeña venganza por su "equipo", aunque no los había conocido más de una semana.

Se giró suavemente mientras sacaba su móvil para que vinieran a remover el cuerpo, sin embargo, en su sexto paso giró rápidamente para retroceder hacia atrás apuntando su arma directamente al chico, disparando sin consideración, sin dudar, directo al cuello y la cabeza, apuntando hasta su ojo que reventó de manera asquerosa.

No, Levi no pudo reconocer lo que sus ojos vislumbraban, el cuerpo ensangrentado comenzaba a pararse mientras de sus heridas más antiguas comenzaba a salir pequeñas oleadas de humo, recuperando el tejido perdido y reconstruyendo los huesos destrozados, escuchó una pequeña risa adolorida, como la de un adolecente saliendo del gimnasio.

—Nadie me había golpeado tanto… mierda, mierda, si usted no fuera humano, me hubiera destrozado, sería mucho más fuerte que yo…—soltó mientras su rostro se levantó para encarar a Levi, quien a pesar de la sorpresa seguía en guardia de manera profesional. —Aún así… tengo un favor que pedirle antes de tener que destrozarlo, necesito su ayuda, yo…

El muchacho seguía avanzando, Levi presionó el gatillo de sus armas dobles, el sonido vacío lo alteró, buscando con rapidez la pistola de mano.

Levi retrocedió mientras apretaba el gatillo sintiendo ese rebote metálico y frío indicándole que no le quedaban más balas que gastar. Su mirada vagó hacia adelante viendo a ese muchacho ensangrentado seguir avanzando como si nada, su ojo izquierdo estaba destrozado y podía ver parte de su cráneo triturado.

—Oficial… eso ha sido cruel…—susurró con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca ensangrentada, repasando las heridas abiertas con las manos. —Duele…

—Mal-Maldito monstruo…—murmuró retrocediendo, encontrándose con el frío muro recibiendo su espalda.

Por qué, por qué su maldito orgullo hizo que se tomara a ese mocoso a la ligera. Delante de él tenía a Eren, un monstruo buscado hace años, un asesino demente. Le habían advertido que su cuerpo no era exactamente como el de un humano, que era un maldito error genético…

Y él creyó poder con eso, su cuerpo estaba acorralado, sin embargo, no cedió, dio una sonrisa más, sacando su afilada navaja, atravesando y abriendo el pecho del muchacho, los ojos de Eren se abrieron, el dolor se veía reflejado en ellos, pero no explicito, como si su autocontrol frente a aquella sensación no fuera la de ningún ser corriente.

Eren siguió de pie frente al muchacho, Levi aprovecharía para salir, sin embargo, la navaja se incrustó en el estómago del muchacho, el vapor desprendido del muchacho no lo dejo ver, era demasiado y de una manera demasiado repentina, y en ese preciso momento, un golpe en un punto estratégico lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

Levi abrió los ojos pesadamente, lo primero que vio frente suyo fue un reloj, indicándole la hora, eran las tres de la madrugada, la segunda cosa que notó, fue que las jodidas sábanas no estaban lo suficientemente limpias, y que no estaba por lo tanto, en su propio cuarto, lo tercero, sus manos estaban sujetas por la espalda con cadenas, y un artefacto metálico estaba amarrado a su tobillo, y lo tercero, al girarse, fue lo peor.

Ese maldito monstruo… estaba durmiendo, rodeándole homosexualmente la cintura.

* * *

Próxima actualización: ¿Cómo es un cuerpo humano, Levi?

Tendrá más de un capítulo, perdón, pero no pude resumir todo lo que pasa con la historia y motivaciones de los personajes.

Eren efectivamente, no es humano o no tiene todos los componentes de uno, o quizás, le sobran componentes, está alterado genéticamente, su cuerpo recibe daño realmente fatal y puede recuperarse, como los titanes, pero de una manera más rápida y manipulable a su antojo, además de otras cosas un tanto perturbadoras que conocerán después. Por ahora, Eren no puede matar a Levi, y bueno, no es como si tuviera ganas precisamente de hacerlo...

Este capítulo antes revelaba más y Eren y Levi conversaban de algunas cosas, pero dejaré eso para el próximo capítulo. ¿A nadie aquí le molesta un poco de porno verdad? Es que a veces me suelo poner bastante sucia y pervertida, y bueno, algunas personas no les gusta aquello, pero no, el porno no mancillará la trama de la historia, pero de todas maneras les consulto.

Si les gustó el fic por favor háganmelo saber en comentarios, así me inspiro de mejor manera. Hasta pronto. ¿Quizás una semana más? depende de cómo sea aceptado.


	2. ¿Cómo es un cuerpo humano, Levi?

Creo que si les gustó la historia, aquí les traigo la continuación, Eren actuará normal, en realidad, es extraño, pero no tanto, y tiene razones para ser así... ya verán cómo era su vida y comenzará a narrar o a verse qué piensa el respecta al escenario ahora planteado, sólo sena pacientes.

* * *

Levi no lo creyó, se quedó mirando a ese "diabólico" monstruo recostado en la cama como un universitario después de una prueba agotadora, su respirar era demasiado tranquilo y normal que ni siquiera se le podría ocurrir en otra situación que corría algún peligro o algo pasaría.

Levi se sintió subestimado, pero más que nada, se sintió estúpido, muy muy estúpido, el tacto de los dedos del menor sujetaban parte de su vientre. Ese maldito estaba tocándolo, ni a su mama la dejó tocarle cuando niño y lo haría ese niñato.

Se decidió mover un poco no importándole el ruido que cometería, es más, hacía más que el necesario para molestar esa cara tan estúpida y asquerosa allí. A Levi no le pareció a gusta esa situación, que ese "Eren" actuara tan normal... no se sentía cómodo, debía ser ese despiadado muchacho asqueroso y repugnante de la otra noche para que Levi no dude... con esa apariencia de niño bueno, ese monstruo podría distraer en un cinco por ciento de su misión a Levi.

Cuando vio el alcance de las cadenas y quiso moverse para bajar de la cama la mano que rodeaba su cintura se estrechó, gruñendo un poco y acariciando su rostro sobre la parte posterior de su costilla derecha.

—No...—susurró aquel hombre que aún dormía con cierta angustia en su rostro.

—¿No?—susurró con una risa cortada e irónica. —¿No qué, hijo de puta?—escupió de manera ácida mientras agarraba el suficiente impulso para implantar un fuerte golpe con su codo al muchacho en pleno rostro.

El muchacho se despertó mientras se llevaba una mano sobre la zona donde acababa de ser golpeado, sus ojos grandes y verdosos miraron rápidamente de un lado para otro, en un pestañeo eran de un intenso color verde, y en el otro, de un color amarillento casi irreal, el muchacho agitó la cabeza de lado a lado y sonrió suavemente mientras sus ojos volvían a adquirir ese tono verde que lo hacía lucir algo risueño e inocente.

—Ya despertó, oficial Levi. —mencionó mientras estiraba los brazos y bostezaba. —No tenía que ser tan rudo en la mañana… ¿Es consciente de que me duele, no? —le reclamó el muchacho, mientras se revolvía sus cabellos.

Levi le miró sin dar respuesta a ninguno de sus repugnantes comentarios que de seguro estaban cargados de cinismo, en serio, ese mocoso no podía estar hablando y actuando de manera tan ligera después de todo lo que había hecho segundos atrás. Sentía la sangre hervir en su cuerpo, quería molerlo a golpes, hizo fuerza contra sus molestas amarras, sólo provocando el sonido metálico que resonó en la habitación.

Se cansó de conservar el silencio al ver como el maldito muchacho no hacía más que mirarlo.

—De qué te quejas puto monstruo… no creo que te duela. Ayer te agujeré por completo, te abrí el estómago… y ni siquiera mostrarte algún reflejo de algo "semi-normal". —volvió a escupir. —Mientras más oportunidades tenga de hacerte mierda y causarte aunque sea un poco de dolor, lo haré.

—Dolor…—siguió Eren, levantando sus manos y mirándolas por un par de segundos. —Duele… siento dolor, incluso su agradable buenos días dolió… pero bueno, estoy bastante acostumbrado a ello. Supongo que disimular el dolor es cosa de costumbre ¿Verdad? además, si me dejo llevar mucho por el dolor, puedo descontrolarme…

—¿Descontrolarte tú? —escupió acabando con una risa corta y seca. —Cómo crees, cada vez que apareces matando a más de veinte oficiales debe ser sólo un "ligero" arrebato de descontrol.

—No puedo hacer más…—susurró bajando la cabeza. —Ellos se meten…

—Suéltame.

—¡Buen intento oficial!

—¿Cómo que buen intento pedazo de mierda? Te ordeno que me sueltes.

—¡Cómo cree que lo dejaría ir! No soy tan estúpido, además, parece ser mucho más ágil que yo, salir a perseguirlo como un estúpido por mi casa… ¿En serio, qué cree que soy?

—Un puto monstruo. —susurró sin el más mínimo tacto, mostrando el mayor asco que pudiera por la criatura.

—¡Pero no un tonto…!—se rió de una manera tan jovial y animada que a Levi le desconcertaron un poco, su risa era humana, no demente como la que le conoció, era como la de un muchacho emocionado del mundo.

Parecía… que estuviera emocionado por conversar con él.

—Mocoso…—advirtió mirando de manera incluso más helada al mocoso, sabía que era uno de sus peores planes pedirle que le soltara, pero su orgullo no le permitía estar callado allí viendo como ese mocoso lo mira como si fuera una puta exhibición.

—Es cálido…

—¿Eh?

—Su cuerpo señor Levi…—susurró acariciando suavemente su rostro con el dorso de su mano izquierda. —Es verdaderamente cálido…—susurró con cariño y asombro.

Levi abrió los ojos un momento, sin entender qué puta idea pasaba por la mente de ese sujeto. Quizás tuviera una fijación sexual a él o algo parecido, rechistó los dientes y cuando la mano intentó bajar de su mejillas a su cuerpo movió con rapidez la cabeza abriendo la mandíbula para encajarla con fuerza en uno de los dedos del muchacho.

Eren abrió los ojos, Levi sentía como la carne empezaba a romperse con la fuerza de su mordida, lo hizo tan fuerte que alcanzó a tocar el hueso con sus dientes antes de que el menor lograra sacar el dedo.

Levi tenía un pedazo abundante de la carne del dedo índice de Eren.

Vio la expresión de Eren, sus ojos brillaron de color dorado una vez más, mientras su expresión se veía un tanto preocupada, pero ni siquiera un poco adolorida.

—¿Por qué hizo eso? —susurró mientras miraba a Levi confundido.

Sin embargo, la vista del oficial no subió al rostro de ese mocoso, se mantuvo en su dedo que empezaba a desprender suaves oleadas de humo, miraba de forma increíble como el resto de piel que faltaba se iba regenerando por arte de magia, como si estuviera cubierto de poderosas células madre todo su puto cuerpo.

—¿Te gusta ser lo que eres…?

—¿Yo? —sonrió un poco. —¿A usted le gustaría ser como yo? —comentó con tranquilidad.

La respuesta del muchacho otra vez volvió a desconcertarlo, agachó un poco el rostro sin dejar de mirarlo para que el chico continuara hablando.

—Mi vida… es y será más larga que la de ustedes, mire mi piel, mis huesos… se regeneran, el miedo a la muerte existe, pero es casi como una fantasía que se haga realidad para alguien como yo…

—Suena como una ventaja bastante favorable, pero eso te hace un monstruo, además… la manera en que pareces ocupar aquello que te hace un repugnante mutante… ja, yo jamás llegaría a pensar en ser tan enfermo como tú. Sería una verdadera maldición vivir como tú, ser como tú… estar tan enfermo como tú.

—Maldición eh…—susurró con una pequeña sonrisa, algo más alargada y tétrica. —Pensaba lo mismo señor Levi… que era una maldición nacer como yo nací. —suspiró vagando en sus memorias, saboreando el dolor de cada una de ellas con una fuerza que se vio obligado a tomar. —Pero mi madre… me decía que era una bendición ¿Sabe? La verdad, en ese momento… quería creerle… pero no podía, era tan, tan horrible ser lo que era… pasar por lo que pasamos. Y mucho tiempo después lo descubrí… ¡Esto, esto me hace realmente feliz!

—¿Feliz? —susurró Levi arrastrando sus palabras.

—Mientras esta mutación me permita matar gente… soy realmente feliz…—volvió a reír, mientras esa siniestra sonrisa desesperada se vislumbraba de manera aterradora en su boca. —Soy afortunado… de ser lo que soy, porque así, puedo… ¡Puedo matarlos a todos!

—Definitivamente estás enfermo fenómeno…—susurró Levi mientras hacía retumbar el sonido de las cadenas una vez más, analizando donde se encontraba a pesar de ya haberle echado un vistazo previo, nada.

Nada podría sacarlo de allí, excepto ese puto mocoso. Y la verdad, su actitud prepotente no servía de nada, otro loco… ya lo hubiera matado, sin embargo, ese muchacho no. Lo necesitaba, lo recordó al dar marcha atrás en el tiempo en su pequeño "encuentro".

—Para qué demonios me tienes aquí… no quieres matarme. ¿Qué mierda quieres de mí?

—¿Por qué quiere morir señor Levi? —sonrió el muchacho. —Pero bueno, supongo que debo decírselo. Le conozco, sé de usted por el primer cuerpo de oficiales que asesiné aquí… usted… lo necesito. Usted es conocedor de un perímetro al que no puedo entrar… no sólo sabe las claves que necesito, sino que también conoce el cómo moverse…

—¿Quieres asesinar a alguien de la base? ¿Tu cerebro está cubierto de mierda? —rió prepotente. —Es imposible, mocoso.

—Lo necesito…—suplicó el muchacho. —Piénselo.

—¿Piénselo? ¡NO HARÉ TAL MIERDA JAMÁS!

—No tiene que estar de mal humor…—suspiró el muchacho. —Cuando usted dormía…—susurró Eren mientras los dedos vagaron de la piel del cuello en un primer momento hasta cercano al pecho, desprendiendo los botones que sellaban el lechoso pecho.

—Mn…—murmuró suavemente cuando el tercer botón se abrió y el menor deslizó con suavidad la yema de sus dedos por sus pezones.

—Qué mierda… haces…—gruñó tratando de adquirir distancia y sacar esa mano de su cuerpo, más donde el hijo de puta estaba tocando.

—Cuando dormía… era muy cálido y lindo, ahora… está tan de mal humor.

—¿Qué mierda haces…?—repitió de manera seca cuando vio como el menor terminaba de abrir la camisa con una sonrisa ladeada. —¿Eres un puto homo? ¿Quieres follarme? ¿Crees que liberaré tenciones y accederé a ayudarte si me follas por el ano?

—¿Follar? —susurró Eren como si no supiera realmente el significado de esa palabra. —Eso es… ¿Hacer el amor no…?

—¿Un maldito asesino que no sepa follar? ¿Eres un puto virgen mocoso? ¿O es primera vez que quieres clavarte en un ano?

—Lo he hecho…—susurró con la vista algo intranquila, abriendo suavemente los ojos en una mirada un tanto amenazadora mientras los labios le temblaron. —Hacer el amor… duele demasiado, me dolió mucho…—susurró.

—¿Te violaron, no? —rió el mayor, burlándose de su desgracia, trataba de ser lo más ácido posible con ese chico. No le importaba morir y provocarlo, no importaba mientras ese chico no lo manipulara ni lo usara para otras cosas, provocarlo era lo mejor.

—¿Violar? —abrió los ojos, luego una sonrisa siniestra se posó en sus labios. —¿Los humanos, violarme? —ahora, una pequeña risa se apoderó de su garganta mientras las manos se apartaban para ir a su rostro y reír con más fuerza y violencia. —¡Señor Levi, usted es tan gracioso! —volvió a soltar, ahora acercándose peligrosamente a él con la sonrisa rasgada sobe el rostro de Levi. —Ni siquiera me tocaban… ¿Cómo me iban a llegar a violar? les causaba repulsión… miedo, pánico… y más asco… ¿Cómo ellos, esos seres inmundos iban a tocarme? —repitió con crudeza, manteniendo su sonrisa y apretando sus labios contra sus dientes mientras comenzaba a sangrar al romperse con facilidad.

Levi se quedó mirándolo, lo observó hazta que la sonrisa del muchacho poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo.

—Si quiere saber… la historia es corta… me gustaba alguien… hicimos el amor… y luego…—suspiró prolongado, mientras la angustia movió sus siguientes palabras. —Lo asesiné, me lo comí.

—Tú…—botó otra risa prepotente. De alguna manera, debió preverlo con ese muchacho. —¿Cómo te supo su carne?

—A amor…—sonrió un poco, siguiendo la broma, pero con una risa desanimada, sin embargo, ningún comentario parecía alterarlo del todo.—No tendré sexo con usted…—continuó mientras su mano iba por detrás de su espalda, sus dedos vagaron un momento hasta llegar debajo del hombro. —Si no me equivoco aquí debería…

Levi le miró extraño, sin embargo, abrió los ojos cuando el dedo índice empezó a masajear una zona extraña debajo del hombro, apretó los ojos y sintió como los dedos de sus pies comenzaban a arquearse y enroscarse de manera nerviosa, trató de removerse, sin embargo, el tortuoso lugar seguía siendo apretado haciendo círculos parciales y apretando nuevamente.

—¿Q-qué… m-mierda haces? —su voz empezó a agitarse, sentía un pequeño dolor, sin embargo, aquella zona estimulada comenzaba a causarle suaves estremecimientos en su cuerpo.

—Nunca he tocado un cuerpo humano…—continuó de manera natural. —No por mucho tiempo…—divagó mientras Levi no paraba de removerse, sintiendo como sólo con aquel dedo incrustándose entre su piel y huesos comenzaban endurecer suavemente su entrepierna. —Pero conozco todo sobre el… me hicieron estudiarlo, sé mucho de anotomía humana…—volvió a pronunciar, mientras la mano libre iba acariciando la espalda, deteniéndose en huesos, costillas, omoplatos y otras zonas que hicieron que el oficial apresara con fuerza la boca contra sus dientes, cada vez estaba sintiendo más escalofríos, la coordinación de ese muchacho se hacía devastadora, cómo demonios podía sentir tanto placer al ser frotado de esa manera en la espalda.

—P-para…—murmuró apenas, sintiendo como su voz se volvía rasposa. Ni siquiera le estaba masajeando el pene… ¿Qué demonios era eso? Su voz salió en un pequeño jadeo de su boca y el muchacho sonrió.

—Sólo relájese…—murmuró mientras con su boca comenzaba a soplar suavemente los pezones erectos del mayor, Eren pasó la lengua con cuidado por uno de los rosados botones, Levi gruñó y agachó la mirada tratando de reprimir un gemido.

—M-Maldito mocoso… mnghh…—Irguió suavemente la espalda cuando los dedos acariciaron sus costillas y llegaron hasta la espada baja, su respiración comenzó a hacerse húmeda y cada vez dolía más la erección que empezaba a crecer entre sus piernas.

Eren sonrió mientras su mano se posaba suavemente sobre el vuelto del mayor.

—Mngh…—resistió otro jadeo, mientras su mirada entrecerrada trataba de mirar con resentimiento al muchacho.

—Su pene está duro…—acarició suavemente el bulto de la erección contraria, mientras las piernas del mayor trataban adorablemente de cerrarse y extinguirle la entrada, sin embargo, la posición de Eren estaba claramente en ventaja.

—En el pene… hay varios puntos sensibles… el glande suele ser el más conocido. —soltó jugando con la erección sobre la tela, presionando sus dedos por los testículos, Levi empezó a gruñir bajito mientras la mano daba pequeñas caricias. —¿Se siente bien, señor Levi? Sus ojos se cierran… trato de ser delicado… nada de esto le causa dolor…—murmuró con una sonrisa. —Si se llena de placer, quizás esté de mejor humor y quite esa fea cara…

—B-Bastardo…—sus ojos se abrieron suavemente cuando sintió como la parte posterior de sus pantalones y ropa interior era bajada.

—NO TE ATREVAS HIJO DE PUTA…—gruñó desesperado, viendo como los dedos acariciaban las nalgas, sin embargo, en ningún momento los dedos abrieron sus nalgas.

Eren bajó un poco más, en una zona entre el ano y el pene, incrustó sus dedos allí empezando a masajear. Los ojos de Levi se abrieron y se cerraron, sus piernas se movían, sus dedos se enroscaban y su cuerpo comenzaba a tener pequeños temblores involuntarios, la sangre poco a poco se iba a su cabeza y su miembro comenzaba a doler más encerrado en su tela.

—¿Conocía este lugar Señor Levi? ¿Se había tocado antes allí? —susurró soltando la erección mientras tanteaba entre bajar la parte de adelante del bóxer o no, mirando con ternura como un pequeño hilillo de saliva se le escapaba a Levi por el esfuerzo y resistencia que aún mostraba. —Se ve lindo así… su piel es tan suave señor, para ser un humano… usted tiene algo que me encanta.

Joder… ese puto mocoso estaba sonriendo, y Levi sabía porque era… su cuerpo, toda partícula de su ser respondía a aquellos dedos.

—Termina de una puta vez…—gruñó Levi con el rostro enrojecido y con los dientes apretados, frustrado, joder, su concentración se había ido a la mierda con aquellos toques… ¿Pero cómo demonios podía evitarlo? Ese puto mocoso parecía conocer cada articulación, poro y punto sensible de su cuerpo, incluso sobre la tela el frote sobre su miembro era devastadoramente bueno.

No sabía que le jodía más, si disfrutar aquello… o que ese chico ni siquiera parecía sentir algo al tocarlo, sólo estaba allí, con esa sonrisa traviesa, sin siquiera una puta erección, no parecía tener ninguna otra intención…

—¿Se siente más de ánimos como para ayudarme? —reiteró mientras bajaba el pantalón y calzoncillos de Levi hasta la cintura para terminar amarrando el erguido y duro pene entre sus manos.

—B-bastardo…—gimió ahogado al sentir la presión de los dedos sobre su erección mientras aun estimulaban aquella extraña parte entre su ano y su pene. —H-Hacer esto no… mngh…—su espalda ce arqueó cuando el menor empezó a frotar su glande, tocando cuidadosamente la corona y el frenillo.

—No, sé que no. Pero hay otra forma de que me ayude. —susurró con tranquilidad. Levi abrió los ojos cuando la mano que se encargaba del perineo abría suavemente sus nalgas y rozaba con le yema de los dedos su rozada entrada.

—Tú… n-no te atrevas.

—No follaré con usted, Señor Levi, no se la meteré, ni violaré ni esas cosas, porque debe gustarme alguien para eso… pero verá… su cuerpo es hermoso, sensible y… siempre quise tocar a alguien así…—murmuró retirando su dedo índice de la entrada, mientras dejaba caer saliva sobre sus dedos haciendo que Levi sintiera un leve escalofrío y gruñera enfurecido sabiendo lo que vendría. —Sé dónde tocar… no tema.

—SUÉLTAME. —volvió a bramar con fuerza, apartando el rostro cuando la mano sobre su miembro volvió a frotar su sensible zona dura.

—Cuando se corra, sabrá lo que haré para convencerle, no podrá negarse. Mataremos humanos juntos… Levi. Mataremos a esos monstruos juntos…

—Tú aquí er-eres el único monstruo.

—¿Lo soy? —respondió el menor, mientras insertaba uno de sus dedos dentro del oficial. —Lo soy. —susurró reiterando la idea con certeza.

* * *

Próxima actualización: No soy tan malo, Levi.

Hasta aquí... no habrá penetración, bueno, sí... pero Eren no la meterá, porque no tiene deseo sexual o atracción hacia Levi propiamente dicho, pero eso se arreglará después. Eren es muuuuy bueno, puede estimular el cuerpo humano como si fuera un juguete, por eso pudo noquear a Levi con un sólo golpe, sabía donde hacerlo... luego se explicará también cómo sabe estas cosas.

Si les gustó el fic por favor háganmelo saber en comentarios, así me inspiro y sé si alguien aún lee esto o si no he metido la pata...


End file.
